


You Made Your Choice

by AsYourFleshBurns



Series: Female!Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Beta Scott McCall, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Good Friend, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Alpha Pack, Good Peter, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Boyd and Erica Were Bitten Before Jackson for Reasons, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nice Jackson, Nice Peter, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter Hale is a Good Alpha, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Derek, Protective Jackson, Protective Pack, Protective Peter, Scent Marking, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Failwolf, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski is a Druid, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYourFleshBurns/pseuds/AsYourFleshBurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The choice should've been obvious. It was either some girl he'd just met a day earlier or the girl who's been his best friend for over 10 years. A hunter who'd end up getting him killed, or Stiles-who'd been helping him with his transformation since day one and risked getting killed to help him. It was a simple choice. Yet he still made the wrong one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this with be but it was just a random idea I was never going to do anything about until some recent events inspired it. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Loyalty**

 

Scott made his way, swiftly through the woods. Sticks breaking under his feet and leaves crunching behind his every step. He could hear Allison’s cries and whimpers getting closer and he sped up. He ended up at the Hale house, to find his beautiful girlfriend chained to a tree. He growled. That _bastard_ alpha took her, threatened her, nearly hurt her.

 

Scott worked at the chains for a bit, hushing Allison, and whispering comforting words to the scared brunette. He stopped when he heard low breathing and a stick break behind him. He turned to see the alpha, Peter, who was standing proud, smirking at him.

 

“I already told you, Peter. I'm not joining your pack. So let Allison go.” Scott all but demanded the older man.

 

“We'll see about that, Scott.” Peter chuckled, drawing closer to the couple.

 

“You can't hurt her. Her parents will kill you.” He warned.

 

Peter’s smirk grew. “I don't have to hurt _her._ ”

 

“You won't hurt my mother either.” The teen growled, and Peter outright laughed.

 

“Of course not, Scott. But if _you_ won't join me, _someone_ will have to take your place as my beta.”

 

On queue, Derek came out of the house behind Peter with Stiles in tow. He face was paler than usual and she had tape covering her mouth and binding her wrists behind her back. She struggled against Derek, who held her still,muttering what was probably curses behind the tape.

 

* * *

 

Getting Stiles had been pretty easy seeing as the girl was half asleep and weighed as much as a feather. She’d been coming down the stairs of her house wearing nothing but an old worn grey t-shirt and tiny pink shorts. As soon as she saw the two wolves she was wide awake and didn’t prove to be any real challenge until Peter grabbed her. She was struggling and kicking and yelling until Peter finally had enough and pressed on her pressure point as Derek went to grab her legs to prevent another kick to his genitals. Her father was at work, so they didn’t need to worry about an angry sheriff, so the two Hales took their time with her. When her body finally went limp, Peter passed her to Derek who held her gently through the car ride. When they reached their destination she was laid on a mattress and covered with a blanket when she woke they offered her water and Derek promised no harm would come to her- or to Scott when he came.

 

Derek explained what she was there for, that as soon as Derek joined Peter he wasn’t feral anymore, how an alpha without a pack will go crazy until said pack is restored or he dies. Stiles still looked weary of Peter, but it seems she trusted Derek- if only a little- and made no move to escape.

Getting Allison had been a different story, she used all the weapons she had -save her bow and arrows- trying to stab them and shouting curses at them. She fought them tooth and nail but eventually she too fell unconscious- but unlike with Stiles, Derek was not gentle with Kate’s niece. He didn’t hold her on the way there, she didn’t get water or a mattress, she wasn’t told what was going on. She rode to the old house in the trunk and was immediately restrained-unlike Stiles who was left free until the sun set and they were waiting for Scott. The whiskey-eyed girl didn’t take well to having tape over her mouth and wrists tied behind her back and struggled a bit as he lead her out of the house, while the huntress got chains and a nice tree to rest her back on.

 

* * *

 

“Let her go.” He demanded. “Let them _both_ go.” His voice was low and threatening, but Peter wasn't phased by it.

 

“I'm going to give you a choice her, Scott.” He said calmly, taunting the teen. “Pick Stiles and join my pack, or pick Allison and lose over a decade of friendship. If you pick Allison, Stiles will become my beta and you'll probably lose her for good.” Peter caressed Stiles’ cheek with a shifted hand, looking at Scott. She tried moving away but Derek held her still. “If you choose Stiles and join my pack you can never see the Argent girl again. I will _not_ lose my pack to her family again.” He growled out the last part, glaring at Allison. Scott saw Derek flinch slightly.

 

The tan brunette looked between the two girls, first Allison then Stiles, then shot a pleading look to Derek-who only shook his header the teen.

 

“I-I… I…” He sputtered.

 

“Choose, Scott.” Peter's voice was firm and left no room for argument, even if Scott didn’t accept him as his alpha.

 

He looked at the girls again and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “I-I'm sorry…” He whispered, looking at the ground. “Stiles.”

 

For a moment Peter is proud of the boy, and Derek prepared to release Stiles, but the boy continued before either could move.

 

“I'm sorry, Stiles.” He doesn't look at her, finding the ground more interesting for a second longer before glaring at Peter. “ I choose Allison. Now let her go.”

 

Peter nearly gaped. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Derek pulled Stiles closer as her body shook, fresh tears falling from her whiskey brown eyes.

 

“You're sure? You'd rather have a _hunter_ than your best friend? The one who's been helping you since receiving the bite?” Peter all but growled.

 

Scott stays silent, only looking at the brunette hunter.

 

“Very well.” He Gestured to Derek, who let go of Stiles to release Allison-begrudgingly, as he glared bullets into Scott. As soon as she was let go, Stiles's legs wobbled and she fell to the ground, her knees buckling beneath her. Her body wracked with tremors as she tried to hold in the obvious pain she was in.

 

Once Allison was free she fell into Scott's arms and they left without looking back. Stiles' heart picked up, and her breathing became quick and uneven. She was pale and sweating, sadness and pain rolled off her in waves.

 

“Shit, Stiles!” Derek rushed to the hyperventilating teen and held her to his chest. He peeled the tape from her lips, leaving her mouth red, and she gasped for air as he released her wrists. He held her close as she eventually passed out and her breathing slowly evened out.

 

“She had a panic attack,” Peter muttered to himself.

 

“What the hell just happened?” Derek looked at the older Hale.

 

Peter stayed silent.

 

Derek lifted Stiles, her head resting on his shoulder.

 

“What now?”

 

“We head to the sheriff’s place. We should tell him about what his daughter is to become.” Derek nodded adjusting his hold on the girl as the left the woods.

 

* * *

 

Peter knocked on the door to Stiles and her father’s house, then held his hands behind his back as he waited for an answer. His car was in the driveway and he could hear him breathing in the kitchen. The wolves heard his every step as he made his way to the door.

 

“What do you want?” The sheriff grunted as he answered the door, then he spotted the sleeping Stiles. “Come in.”

 

The two Hales nodded and silently entered the house. Derek looked down at the teen in his arms. “Sheriff, where should I…?” He trailed off.

 

“Just lay her on the couch, I'll put her in her bed later.” Stiles’ father said, not wanting Derek Hale alone with her in her bedroom. He looked to Peter. “What's this about?”

 

“Sheriff, I know this is going to sound crazy, but we’re werewolves.” Peter started, ever the blunt one.

 

Sheriff Stilinski laughed, and Derek cut in. “He's telling the truth, Sir.”

 

His laughter died and he looked at them in amusement. “I know that, son.”

 

Even Peter looked shocked at that, then looked guarded. He could be a hunter too…

 

“Relax, Hale. I'm not a hunter. I'm a witch of sorts, a Druid – I don't really use magic anymore but I still have it in my blood. And Claudia, my late wife, was a werefox. Stiles is both. She can do magic and shift, which she hasn't done much of since her mother died… None the less, I _do_ know the ins and outs of this world. This family's always been involved. Why do you think Stiles was able to teach Scott control when he was bitten?”

 

Derek looked at him in shock. She didn't tell him, she didn't even tell Scott. “Why didn't she tell us?” He asked weakly.

 

“Probably because she's resented that half of her since her mother died- but since you guys came around she's been more active with it, shifting more often and such. Her body is still getting used to shifting again and since she’s been forcing herself to heal at human rates and only have below-average human strength she’s still weak.” The Stilinski answered.

 

“Oh…” Derek almost wanted to smile at that, that since meeting him she’s been shifting more. He was secretly happy she hadn’t told Scott-he didn’t deserve to know after what he pulled.

 

“Now tell me what happened in the woods tonight.”

 

* * *

 

When Stiles woke up she could hear Derek and Peter talking to her father about what had happened that night, what Scott did and how they planned to turn her.

 

“It’s a good thing you didn’t bite me while I was out, it would’ve killed me.” She said causing the three men in the kitchen to jump. Stiles was standing in the doorway looking at them. “I would’ve told you before Scott showed up, but I didn’t think he’d…” She trailed off looking down. She held back the tears that threatened to fall. She looked back up. “I should’ve known better than to trust him to begin with… Tell you what, I’ll join your pack-Dad probably will too- if I can have some _fun_.”

 

Peter had the sinking suspicion that the _fun_ she was talking about was revenge and was about to comment about how revenge probably wouldn’t go well given that there were _hunters_ around, but Stiles clarified. “Not that kind of revenge, Peter. Some good old fashioned _Stilinski Revenge._ ”

 

Her father, noticing the confused looks clarified again. “She wants to show him who she really is.” She clicked her tongue at him.

 

“Bingo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have anything you think I should add later on or ideas on how Stiles and Scott's relationship should continue let me know - As of now I don't have any plans on making them be friends again until WAY down the line so let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is already half done and I think some of you will be surprised with Stiles' day at school again ;) it'll be up later.


	2. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to school the next day, there's minor flirting (like blink and you'll miss it) with a certain 22-year-old, an unexpected surprise about Stiles' past, and Mario Kart.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a scary title, don't worry though, I think you'll you'll be pleasantly surprised.

 

Stiles woke up the next day to her dad, telling her to get ready for school. When she sat up she was immediately hit with the memories from the night before, but surprisingly she felt a lot better. She thought about the plan she’d made with her new pack, and prepared to put it into action. The teen girl glanced at her clock as she got off the bed the red _7:04_ glowed and she groaned- only 30 minutes before she had to leave- then an idea struck her. Stiles closed her eyes, focusing her magic around her body, imagining the outfit she wanted to wear. When her whiskey gold eyes opened she walked to the mirror to find herself in a [black off the shoulder dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=205607405) with black skyscraper platform heels. Her hair was long, and fell in waves down her back, and her nails filed to a point and painted matte black. She put on some light pink lip gloss and did her eyes with a sparkly champagne and matte dark pink and lined her eyes with a slight wing, then brushed some pale pink on her cheeks.

 

Before leaving the room she slipped on some rings, one resembling a vine wrapping around her finger, and the other made up of thinner rings welded together and crisscrossed in the middle. She put a wolf and moon pendant and her fox pendant, and a crisscrossing black and gold bracelet then grabbed her faux-leather backpack and phone- which was now sporting a wolf case- then made her way down the stairs to smell the breakfast her dad was making. Pancakes and bacon.

 

“I’ll let you have a free day today because I’m happy- but only two pieces of bacon and don’t go crazy with the syrup!” She called from the hall.

 

Stiles ate fairly quickly, and her dad was putting his shoes on to go to work when he yelled to her from the foyer. “Stiles! Derek’s here.”

 

“Why?” She yelled back from the kitchen, cleaning the last of the dishes.

 

“He’s driving you to school today.”

 

“Oh, okay.” She grabbed her bag and jacket then went to hug her dad. “Bye dad, see ya tonight!” She hopped into the Camaro and Derek smiled at her.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, sorry I made you wait.” She fastened her seat belt.

 

“It's fine… You look nice.”

 

She smiled at him. “Thanks, I used to dress like this a lot, but when Scott moved here I wanted to be his friend and didn't want to see me as a girly girl.” She explained. “In a way, I'm not. I don't hate getting dirty and I do like dressing like a girl. I’m not a _total_ geek.” Stiles laughed.

 

“Are you going to keep dressing like this now that Scott…?” _Now that Scott betrayed you,_ was unsaid but Stiles understood.

 

“Yeah, I think so. It'll definitely shock him, though, huh?” The whiskey-eyed teen smirked as they pulled into the school. Scott was just arriving as well, Allison in tow.

 

Derek parked close enough for Scott to see he was there and unlocked the door for Stiles. “I'll pick you up later.” He smiled at her again, and she smiled back. She was glad she was someone he could smile around. He never smiled around Scott.

 

She opened the door and stepped out. “See you later, Der.” The door closed and Derek drove off.

 

Scott stared at Stiles as she exited Derek’s car. He wasn't the only one either, several students were watching the ex-nerd as she walked into the building. Guys drooling at her figure that was now being flaunted rather than hidden behind baggy clothes. Girls glared at her in jealousy, but some watched in admiration at the sudden confidence the socially awkward teen now had.

 

Stiles strutted to her locker where she was stopped by Jackson. “‘Sup, Stilinski?”

 

She gave him a small smile. “Hey, Jacks.” He smiled back

 

“It's been awhile since you've dressed like this, where's McCall?”

 

“Who cares?” Was her response as she grabbed a book and a folder from her locker.

 

“What happened? I thought you were best friends.”

 

“My only best friends are you and Danny- if you'll have me back- McCall can go to hell.” She said looking him in the eye. “I should've never trusted him to begin with, let alone ditch you guys for him. God, I was so stupid…” Stiles looked down. “He betrayed my trust in the ultimate way. So now Stiles the super geek is gone, and kinda geeky kinda girly Stiles wants to know if her friends will have her back”

 

Jackson gave her an apologetic but happy smile. “We thought we did something wrong to make you ignore us, or that you didn't like us anymore. ”

 

“Yeah well, the mind of a ten-year-old is complicated and dumb.”

 

He slung an arm around her shoulders. “Come on, let's get to class.” She smiled at his silent way of accepting her again and they headed towards English together.

 

Scott just watched their exchange from afar and listened in from the crowd of confused students who’d also watched the exchange. He hung his head in shame. She regretted trusting him, being his friend. She was friends with _Jackson_ of all people. He bullied them! Why couldn't she just understand he _had_ to choose Allison? He _loved_ her. She was even with _Derek_ this morning. He was dangerous! His uncle her new alpha, killed people, his own niece! He bit _Lydia._ She wasn't acting like herself at all! She was wearing a _dress and heels_ of all things, and _makeup._ What the hell was going on with her? He would find out during English.

 

~~~

 

When Stiles and Jackson entered the classroom she could clearly see how Danny’s face brightened when he saw them together. “Hey Danny-boy, Stiles is back!” She called before rushing to hug him. He smiled and returned it, then released her to take her seat on the opposite side of him, Jackson sitting next to her.

 

They spent the next few minutes catching up, Stiles filling Danny in on what happened, and Danny and Jackson telling her that she’d always be their friend and that they were sorry for ignoring her and bullying her. She laughed it off saying she deserved it for leaving them for someone like McCall.

 

They were laughing at a joke she made when they were interrupted by a hand slamming on her desk. Stiles glared up at him. “What are you doing, _McCall_?” Students gasped quietly at her tone. It was teasing yet dangerous. She glowered at him, the sun reflected off her narrowed amber eyes giving the impression they were glowing beta gold.

 

“What am I doing!? What are you doing, Stiles? You're not acting like yourself. And why are you sitting _here?_ ” He sputtered incredulously.

 

“On the contrary, McCall, I _am_ acting like myself. I'm sitting with my two best friends who I haven't spoken to in _years_ and now, instead of catching up with them like I should be, I'm talking to a complete asshole. Do I need to continue, _Scott_? Or do you get the picture?” He voice was calm yet taunting, daring him to continue, and the hate that dripped from her when she said his name made him step back.

 

“I don't even know who you are anymore, Stiles.” He said as he walked back to his seat. However, Stiles had another retort.

 

“You never really knew me to begin with.”

 

Stiles turned back to Jackson and Danny and acted like their interaction never happened.

 

* * *

 

When lunch came around they sat with the lacrosse team, Stiles seated between her two friends. Jackson had an arm around her shoulders holding her close to him, and Danny was sitting a bit closer than usual.

 

“So are you guys dating or something?” One of their teammates, Max, asked acknowledging their closeness and the trio laughed.

 

“No, you idiot he’s with Lydia Martin,” another one

 

“No, we’re not dating, Morons, and I’m not with Lydia either.” Jackson chuckled then sighed.

 

“We've been friends since we were kids,” Danny told him.

 

“Best friends.” Stiles corrected, teasingly.

 

“Our moms were friends so we hung out a lot.”

 

“Then what happened?” Another asked.

 

“McCall.” The three teens said flatly, and the team nodded knowingly.

 

* * *

 

Scott was sitting with Allison and Lydia, whom he'd grown fairly close to since he and Allison started dating and since Peter bit her. They found that they actually had things in common when it came to what’s been going on with the whole supernatural thing. They both despise Peter and the bite, and they both wished they were never dragged into this world. They were also both anomalies of sorts, Lydia survived the bite but didn’t turn and Scott was able to break free of an Alpha’s orders.

 

The group of three were currently sitting only 4 tables away from the lacrosse team’s table, watching a certain trio in slight anger and curiosity. Scott listened in, as they found the closeness of Jackson “I’m everyone’s type” Whittemore and Stiles “The Super-Nerd” Stilinski quite strange.

 

“So are they dating?” Lydia asked, leaning in so as not to be heard.

 

“No, they said they’ve been friends since their early childhood. The reason they stopped was because Stiles became friends with me.” Scott frowned. He didn’t appreciate being blamed for losing her friendship with Danny and Jackson. They were assholes anyway, or at least Jackson was. Why would she even want to be friends with them anyway?

 

Lydia nodded her head. “So why did she decide to ditch you and hang out with them instead?”

 

Scott and Allison shared a quick look. “I don’t know, and when I tried to talk to her she accused me of doing a bunch of stuff and called me _McCall_.”

 

The strawberry-blond pursed her lips. “Stiles is a pretty reasonable person, I’m sure she wouldn’t just accuse you of doing a bunch of things without a proper reason.”

 

“It’s what happened, Lyds. She’s been acting really weird since the bite, the Hales probably brainwashed her into joining them.” Allison dismissed her friend and continued eating her lunch.

 

The bell rang not long after and the cafeteria was slowly emptied and they had five minutes to get to their sixth period. Scott kissed his girlfriend goodbye and waved to Lydia before heading off to his next class, which he happened to have by himself. No Stiles, Danny, Jackson, Allison, or Lydia.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles walked with Danny to Biology, deciding to just do the lab work at her place the next day, and spent the period talking and joking like they used to. The people who hadn’t yet seen their new interaction were shocked by Danny not just brushing the girl off but _actually_ laughing with her.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly and when the final bell rang she met the pair at her locker.

 

“Hey I want you guys to come over tomorrow night, I have a friend I want you to meet.”She smiled at them and they looked and each other and shrugged.

 

“Sure,” The blonde said.

 

‘“I’m already going for lab work remember?” Stiles laughed as a memory struck her.

 

“That reminds me. Miguel isn’t Miguel and he isn’t my cousin. I’ll explain tomorrow, but he’s the friend I want you two to meet, cool?”

 

“I kinda figured, he was definitely a looker, though,” He teased, bumping Stiles’s hips with his.

 

She saw the black Camaro pull into the school lot and turned to her friends. “That’s my ride, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” She called running to the car, being mindful of her balance in her heels. She smiled at the dark haired man as she got into his car. “Hey, Der.” He gave her a small smile in return.

 

“Hey, Stiles.”

 

* * *

 

Scott watched Stiles run to the Camaro and made his move, making his way over to Jackson, who was walking towards his Porsche.

 

“What do want, McCall?” He asked bored, fiddling with his keys

 

“I want you to stay away from Stiles.” He said with conviction in his voice.

 

Jackson laughed. He _laughed._ “I don’t think so.”

Scott growled at him in anger and threw a punch, which Jackson dodged. “Now listen, McCall. I don’t know what you did to her to make her _hate_ you this much, but you better leave her alone. She doesn’t need to deal with shit from you right now.” He unlocked the driver side door and got in, driving off, leaving Scott standing dumbfounded in the parking lot.

 

Stiles hated him.

 

The thought pissed him off. What right did she have to hate him? He saved his girlfriend, the girl he was in love with. Besides she seemed perfectly happy being a part of Peter’s pack, she should be thanking him! If he didn’t choose Allison, she wouldn’t have even gotten the bite!

 

Scott grumbled to himself as he walked to his bike and rode home as he realized something. The manager of the lacrosse team _hated_ him, was buddies with _Jackson._ It used to be quite the opposite, and since the coach favored Stiles over anyone actually on the team he was probably screwed. They had lacrosse practice the day after tomorrow. He had 2 days to get Stiles to understand that it wasn’t his fault, that she would’ve done the same if she were in his place.

 

* * *

 

When Derek pulled into her driveway, he turned to her. “Peter wants you over tomorrow at 6. He wants to ask about the people you want to add to the pack.”

 

Stiles nods. “I actually was planning on talking to them about it tomorrow, so it’d probably be easier with Peter there too. Aside from the two of them I have three other potential bitees. People who actually need it.” Derek nodded in acknowledgement, huffing in amusement at the term she used for the potential candidates. _Bitees_. “Would you like to come inside for a bit? Dad won’t be home ‘til later and I don’t have anything to do.”

 

Derek thought about it. How could it hurt? He’d have a chance to bond with her and get to know his new pack mate, and he was _sure_ Peter knew about how he’d already grown a bit of a soft spot for her. “Sure, Stiles.” He pulled out his phone sending a quick text to Peter. “I’ll have to leave before 5 though.” She looked at the time on her phone, and heard Derek snort at the case- purply blue with a wolf that looked like it was made of an off white light. She grinned at him.

 

“Hey I liked it, and Scott totally thinks I’m milking ‘being a werewolf,’ it totally got under his skin. Anyway, it’s 2:20 now, so we’ve got plenty of time.” She laughed as she got out of the car. “I’ll do my homework later,” She said pulling out her key and unlocking the door. “So are you up for a game of Mario Kart?” Her eyes glowed fox orange and sparkled with challenge causing the older to chuckle.

  
“You’re on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you it wouldn't be what it sounded like. Do you really think I'd fix it so early? Hell no! I may not even fix it at all. Anyways, a much longer chapter this time- a different way for Jackson and Danny to get the bite, don't you think? I like it, though, and there will be no Kanima!Jackson, not to say there may not be a Kanima at all, I'm still deciding.
> 
> How did you like Scott being an inconsiderate, self-centered, self-righteous douche?


	3. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles catches Jackson and Danny up on what's going on and offers them a place in the pack. They meet Derek and Peter and Stiles shows off her magic to their little pack.
> 
> +Extra unwanted bullshit with Scott, Lydia, and Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's still a dick in my opinion.
> 
> This chapter ended up a lot longer than I thought it would, but I am trying to make them longer. I didn't, however, expect it to be over 5500 words.

**Chapter 3: Pack**

 

When they got up to her room Stiles stopped for a moment. “Wait here a moment,” She said entering her bedroom and closing her door behind her. He caught a glimpse of the light blue walls and messy unmade bed before the door closed, and he figured she was probably going to clean it a bit. When she opened the door the [walls were dark blue](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_new_room--03_pack/set?id=206547229), the blue sheets were black with stars and there was a fluffy green pillow in place of the dark blue one. Her desk, which was light brown wood before if he remembered from when she'd made him strip for her friend, was now white with a raised level and cleaned neat and tidy. Her computer sat nicely on top of it with a big brown book with a Celtic knot and a notebook with an oval shaped cat with tabby stripes on it, and her wood floor was now covered with a fluffy black rug.

 

“I like the change, magic?” He asked as the smell of her spell hit his nose.

 

She nodded. “I figured I should make it more my style, since I changed it for Scott’s sake,” she explained, watching him look around. She had 4 hanging caged lights at different heights in the middle of the room and a white side table by her bed with a cubic clock and a book on runes. She pointed up. “You're missing the best part.”

 

Derek looked where her finger pointed to see the black ceiling that was cover with little balls of magic, each in a different color. Some were white, others were blue or red or orange or pink or purple or gold. He gaped at it before looking at her. “That's amazing.” He looked at the pictures on the desk, there was one that held a close up of a full grown fox that seemed to be posing for the camera and another of a younger fox, a kit, that was taken from a bit of a distance. He asked about them.

 

“This one’s me, fully shifted,” She pointed to the fox kit. “And this one’s my mother, the last picture we have of her shifted before she died.” She finished now pointing to the posing adult fox. Derek nodding solemnly, in understanding changing the subject to all the other references to foxes and wolves. She had jewelry, posters, movies, and books. “I really want to blow it up like I usually would, ya know? Make it painfully obvious for anyone to think I’m a wolf -even though I’m not,” She mused.

 

“Well it’ll definitely drive Scott out of his mind,” Derek said and Stiles laughed.

 

“That’s just a bonus,” She gestured for him to come on. “Come one, we came up here to play Mario kart.” She said pointing to the space in front of her tv. She turned the tv and boot up the game. Derek was about to sit on the floor before she stopped him. “Pick a color: turquoise, white, navy, or black?”

 

“Black?” he asked, giving her a questioning look.

 

She snapped her fingers and a fluffy white chair and a black bean bag chair appeared in the empty space. “I figured you wouldn't want the mega fluffy chair, but if you do I can fix it.” She gave him a shy smile, which he returned.

 

“It's fine, Stiles.” He said sitting down.

 

They played for the full 2 hours.

 

And ended in a tie.

 

She glared playfully at the older man.

 

“You owe me a rematch.”

 

* * *

 

Derek had left hours before and now Stiles sat alone on her bed, with the biggest grin possible. She didn’t even know why she was so happy. She was calm and content when Derek was there, not being the Derek she and Scott thought he was. He was so carefree and he was smiling, and _god._ She would kill to see that smile again. It felt good to see her packmate smiling and happy, beyond good. She couldn’t even Describe it. Things like this normally didn’t happen with foxes since they don’t have packs, they normally stay with their families. Pack was different, better in a way.

 

Her smile stuck the rest of the night, and when her dad got home he even asked why she was so happy. She just shrugged and he ended up grinning too. They ate their dinner happily, conversing about normal family things for the first time in years, and they went to bed with smiles on their faces.

 

She headed up to her room, switching on the lights in time to see two figure climbing into her room through her window.

 

When they saw the lights turn on they jumped and fell over each other before standing straight, while Stiles made her magic stars on the ceiling disappear, as well as hiding her spell books from the intruders. Scott and Allison. Scott was wearing his [jean jacket](http://www.polyvore.com/scott_allisons_confrontation--03pack/set?id=206547035), some worn jeans and a black shirt with some brown sneakers. Typical Scott. Allison had a blue-green top with an anchor and the words ‘I Will Never’ in black letters with torn denim shorts and white sandal heels with a gold arrow ring.

 

“What are you two doing here?” She growled, nearly shifted. “And you of all people should know better than to enter a wolf’s den without permission, Argent,” The two stayed silent, only looking at her. “I’ll ask you one last time. What are you doing here, _McCall? Argent?_ ” She spat their names.

 

“Why was Derek here? And what happened to your room?” Scott asked avoiding her questions.

 

“Wrong answer,” She growled, shifting her claws and placing an illusion on them so they looked like a wolf’s. “Now you can either give me the right answer, or someone’s getting mauled. Let me tell you now, it won’t be me.” She looked at them before adding something else. “And _dear_ _Scott,_ Derek was here because he’s pack. You’re not pack and I don’t think Peter, Derek, or my dad will be happy that either of you are here in my room.”

 

“You don’t need to be afraid of Peter and Derek Stiles!” Scott said finally, taking his hands out of his jean jacket pockets and holding them up as if saying ‘I-mean-no-harm’.

 

Stiles outright laughed. “Scared? Of Derek and Peter? Yeah, no. That was a good joke, though.”

 

“You don’t have to lie, we know he forced you to get the bite and that you didn’t want it. My dad can take care of it, giving someone the bite without consent is reason for extermination,” Allison said.

 

“Scott, I want you to listen to my heart when I say this, okay?” She said with her voice low as she glared at the two, before looking over at Allison. “Peter didn’t force the bite on me without consent. He even talked to my dad and explained everything,” She looked back to Scott. “So tell me, McCall, did I lie? Did my heart stutter?” She asked, her voice sickly sweet.

 

“Stiles, Peter brainwashed you! He’s a murderer!” Scott tried to reason as she entered her closet, coming out in a[ black pajama tank top](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_pajamas--03_pack/set?id=206547563) that said ‘If you snooze you lose’ with matching short black pajama shorts and a black sleep mask that said F**K OFF! in pink letters on her head, her hair in a messy bun.

 

“I think you two should go,” Her voice rumbled as she heard her dad coming up the stairs to her room.

 

Allison huffed, dragging Scott back out the window, letting her brown ringlet curls bounce as she did Lydia’s typical ‘I’m-better-than-you’ turn.

 

“Oh and please don’t come back anytime soon!” She called after them in a sing-song voice, before sighing. “Damn it, now I have to scent this place again. Derek’s gonna be pissed if he finds out.” She muttered to herself, doing her best to magic away the two intruders’ scents and cover it with her own before settling into her sheets. Using her magic she turned off the lights and putting her stars back before falling asleep, cuddling into her detective pusheen plush.

 

* * *

 

“Damn it, now what?” The tan brunette asked his girlfriend as they walked to her car.

 

“Well, she’s obviously been brainwashed… Maybe she’s under some sort of spell?” She suggested.

 

“Maybe… I’ll have to ask Deaton about that tomorrow.” He said nodding as they drove off.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles woke up the next day it was by ‘Kick Me When I’m Down’ by Sleeping With Sirens blasting in her ears. She fell off her bed in fright, landing face first in her fluffy rug. She shakily stood up, sliding her feet into her fluffy white bunny slippers and slipped her mask to her forehead before heading down stairs, her pusheen plush still in her arms.  She rubbed her eyes sleepily and almost dropped the stuffed cat when she saw Derek sitting at the table with her dad, senses still blurred from sleep.

 

“I though I heard voices.” She said teasingly, lying smoothly-because she _didn't_ hear them.

 

“You gonna get ready for school, kiddo?” Her dad asked smirking.

 

“Yeah, after I get coffee.” She said, groggy.

She poured the dark brown liquid energy heaven into her black cat mug and took a large drink from it, sighing contently. She opened her eyes to see Derek staring at her with a funny look on his face. “What?”

 

“Bunny slippers and a stuffed animal, Stiles?” He teased and she huffed and snapped her fingers.

 

In a stereotypical puff of smoke her clothes were changed to a [flowy beige tank top ](http://www.polyvore.com/fem_stiles_outfit_you_made/set?id=206519030)with a tassel, black jeans with rips on the thigh and knee, and mid-calf high combat boots. Her makeup was done with a nice cat eye, and she had a howling wolf necklace and her fox necklace on along with her moon ring on her wrist was a black and gold band made up of separate beaded strings . To top off the look she wore large black hoop earrings, a nice leather jacket, and her hair was down letting the soft brown curls cascade down her back.

 

She smirked at him, taking another drink of her coffee. “Better?”

 

He frowned. “Why do you smell like Scott and Allison?”

 

Stiles groaned. “Damn it, How’d you know? I can’t even smell it...” She sighed and her dad gave her a worried look. “They decided to break into my room last night and I _thought_ I did a good job magicking the scent away, but I guess not.”

 

Derek growled, his green eyes flashing blue for a quick second. “What did they do?”

 

“You mean besides threaten to kill you and Peter? Which, by the way, nearly had me shifted in front of them and then my game would be ruined. They said I was brainwashed, said I ‘don’t have to be afraid of you and Peter’, shit about the bite, blah blah blah. I might have maimed them if dad hadn’t been coming up the stairs. It was a good way to scare them.” She explained. “I also told them that there was no ‘nonconsensual bite’ and that dad knows, though. Now you,” She pointed at Derek. “Get to help me re-scent mark my room- Peter can put his alpha scent here later.”

 

Derek nodded and the two headed up the stairs.

 

“By the way, I just remembered, are you and Peter coming here later or are we going there? You said you’d ask him yesterday.”

 

“Peter said we’d stop by at 4:30 if that works for you,”

 

Stiles thought for a moment. “That works. Danny and I are doing lab work so I’m having both him and Jackson here so I can explain a little bit,”

 

“I’ll tell him,”

 

After about 10 minutes they finally stopped. “I can’t smell them anymore,” Derek told her.

 

“How’d you even smell them to begin with? I couldn’t even smell them and I know their scents better,”

 

Derek just shrugged. “Get your bag, we have to go.”

 

She nodded, grabbing her backpack, making sure she had everything she needed inside and grabbed her phone off the desk. She looked at it for a minute then held her hand over it, closing her eyes. When she opened them the case had changed to a forest-like scene with a purple-black background and white trees, there was a full moon over them and wolf eyes by the moon. At the bottom, the word howl was crawled in curly letters. Derek just shook his head in amusement as they made their way to the Camaro, though Stiles felt like she was forgetting something.

 

“You’re really milking the thought that you’re a wolf aren’t you?”

 

Without hesitation she responded with a quick ‘Yup.’

 

The drive went smoothly with a comfortable silent atmosphere and when they pulled into the school Stiles finally remembered that small thing she nearly didn’t ask.

 

“Hey, I need you to bring the jeep here for me since you’re not picking me up today,” She said as she got ready to get out. She held a key to him. “Here’s the spare key, don’t crash my baby,” She said with a wink and Derek nodded at her.

 

“Bye, Stiles,” Derek called out the open window when she closed the door.

 

“Bye, Der,” She said as she walked off, meeting her two friends at her locker.

 

“Hey, Danny! Hey, Jax!” She called walking over to them.

 

“Wow, that’s a good look on you, Stiles,” Danny said looking her up and down. “Too bad I’m not straight.” He added earning laughs from the other two.

 

“Okay, so, change of plans, sort of, Danny we’re still gonna do our lab work, but Jackson I won’t have time to pick you up so you get to come with.” She said giving him an innocent smile.

 

Jackson groaned. “What am I gonna do while you guys do lab work?”

 

She grinned. “You can play any game you want on any of my game systems? You can read? We won’t take that long,”

 

“You got Call of Duty?”

 

“What do you take me for?”

 

* * *

 

All of Stiles classes leading up to lunch went without a hitch, then at lunch the ‘Queen’ made her appearance. She strutted up to the group of three in her [pink cherry blossom dress](http://www.polyvore.com/lydia_martin/set?id=205289893) with white opened toed heels. Her Hair was in a fishtail braid, with some of the front down to frame her face, and she had sparkling gold eyeshadow with a cat-eye with light pink lipstick.

 

“Huh, somehow I was expecting you to break into my house last night too. What? Didn’t want to ruin your new heels?” She sneered at the strawberry blond.

 

Lydia rolled her eyes at the brunette. “No, I’m not dumb enough to break into the sheriff’s house.”

 

Stiles crossed her arms. “Really? I never would’ve guessed.”

 

“You can drop whatever act this is, Stilinski. Don’t pretend you’re all this when you’re not, but congrats to whoever gave you the makeover,” She snarked and flipped her braid off her shoulder.

 

Stiles didn’t even respond, just rolled her eyes at the slightly shorter girl. _‘Hypocrite!’_

 

Danny and Jackson looked at the two girls, obviously confused. Lydia turned to the two boys and walked over to them, kissing Jackson hard before walking away, smirking at Stiles.

 

Stiles laughed. “Oh my god,” She barely got out. “She-she thinks I _like_ you!” She said still giggling and Jackson rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re not even together,”

 

“You and Stiles or you and Lydia?” Danny snickered and Jackson groaned.

 

“Neither.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by as smoothly as it could, despite it being school and when the bell rang the trio went outside Stiles smiled. Her beautiful blue jeep was parked where Derek’s car had been only 7 hours prior.

 

“What? We don’t get to ride in that Camaro, Stiles?” Jackson teased as they walked towards the blue jeep.

 

“Derek’s coming around later, I told you that already, so he’s not driving us,” She said shaking her head amused.

 

She unlocked the doors and they were about to get in when Scott once again interrupted her when she was at her happiest.

 

“What? Derek ditch you already?” Allison sneered, putting a hand on her hip. She was wearing a [light pink sheer-type](http://www.polyvore.com/scott_allison-second_confrontation/set?id=206593315) fabric halter tank with a ribbon on the front with black jeans and white converse. She had a fake-gold ring that matched her top and her usual gold arrow ring. Scott was wearing his usual jean jacket with a red shirt and some new-ish jeans with his brown sneakers. Lydia was with them as well still in her dress and heels.

 

“No, I’m meeting with him later,” Stiles responded, not batting an eyelash. “Ya know, for a group that’s trying to get me and Scott to be buddy-buddy again, you’re doing a pretty bad job,” She commented looking at them as she opened the driver’s side door. “And for the record, I wasn’t even thinking about torturing you during lacrosse but now I think I might, thanks for the idea.” She winked as she hopped in with the other two. Jackson in the passenger seat and Danny in the back.

 

“But- Wait how did you--?” Scott sputtered but was cut off as Stiles sped away with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

Jackson happily played Call of Duty while Stiles and Danny quickly finished up their lab work, even despite Stiles’ comment of: “Don’t worry Jackson, I won’t tell anyone you’re secretly a nerd!” which was promptly followed by her laughter. After 45 minutes of lab work and Call of Duty Stiles finally called their attention.

 

“Okay, what I’m going to tell you might be _kind of_ hard to believe, but you have to trust me. Ya got it?” She asked, taking a breath.

 

“Okay…” They both said slowly looking at her, clearly worried.

 

“Well, I’m half Druid and Half werefox, I’m part of a werewolf pack, and the people we’re meeting with later are werewolves,” She said quickly before adding. “Scott’s a werewolf too, Allison comes from a werewolf hunter family, and Lydia is a something -we don’t know what yet,”

 

They stared at her and she sighed again, getting up she picked the two pictures off her desk. “This is my mother, who was a werefox, fully shifted,” She showed them the picture of her mom that Derek asked about earlier. “And this is me fully shifted,” She handed the two pictures to her friends. “A druid is basically a _good_ magic user, and I don’t mean talent wise. Witches are creatures who stole their power and a driven mad by it, just so you know. My dad is a druid, and I’m a druid in training. Right now I’m just called a Spark, though, I won’t be a full-blown druid until I finish complete my Dad’s training.” She looked at them and waited.

 

“Can you prove it?” Danny finally asked, breaking the long silence her confession created.

 

Stiles smiled. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Can you shift like this?” Jackson pointed to the picture of her full shift.

 

“No prob!” She said and within moments she was a mere fox on her bedroom floor. She tilted her furry head at them, her fluffy red and white tail swishing behind her before she jumped on Danny’s lap and licked his chin before changing back. “See?”

 

“What about your magic? Can we have a demonstration?” Danny said smiling. It wasn’t that they didn’t believe her, now they just wanted to see more.

 

Stiles pointed to her ceiling grinning. “Watch,” She instructed, and they obeyed. She wiggled her fingers and the colorful orbs of magic appeared on her ceiling once again, only this time they spelled out words. ‘Now look at me’.

 

Their eyes landed on her and saw that her clothes were different. She had her pajamas back on  then once again, in a blink she was back in her beige top and leather jacket.

 

“That’s unbelievable,” Jackson said, awestruck.

 

“As cool as this is, why are you telling us?”

 

Stiles smirked. “Ah Danny-boy, always the first to catch on,” She glanced a her clock “Well, In about an hour and a half my alpha is going to be here with Derek, offering the two of you the bite.”

 

“The bite?” Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“They’re offering you a place in our pack and the bite, which will turn you into a werewolf. You don’t have to say yes, and if you want Peter can talk to your parents about it, but you have as much time as you need to think about it. Anyway, they’re coming over to introduce themselves, tell you a bit about the bite and about pack and stuff then leave you to think about it,” She explained smiling at them.

 

“Why us?” Danny asked her.

 

“Well, we need more than two wolves to be considered a strong pack, because as of right now it’s just the three of us. Peter actually told me I can get a group together, and he needs young wolves -he’ll explain why later- so I figured I would want some of my friends and some people who actually _need_ it too,”

 

“Need it?”

 

“As a werewolf, you get certain perks. Enhanced senses, strength, and inhuman healing abilities. There are two students who I think need it for the healing abilities, and one I just think could fare better with it. Erica Reyes has severe epilepsy and it’s becoming a threat to her life, the bite can cure it.” She explained the first of the other three teens she’d be talking to. “ Isaac Lahey, you guys know him from lacrosse, ya know? That really tall kid who doesn’t talk much and doesn’t like changing in front of people?” The two nodded. “Yeah, his father is abusive. As a druid I can read emotions and if I try I can read thoughts. I noticed a while ago he’s really jumpy and he’s out for days at a time after tests and such, so I talked to him and was able to see into his head. The bite could help him, and my dad is working on getting a warrant for me.”

 

“Oh…” Danny felt bad for not noticing the jumpiness sooner and not putting the pieces together.

 

“And lastly, Vernon Boyd,”

 

“Who?” They both asked at the same time and Stiles gave them a small smile.

 

“Exactly. He hardly has any presence and doesn’t have any real friends. He’s always alone, so I thought maybe being part of the pack might help him be more social and have people he can rely on.” She said and Danny nodded.

 

“Aren’t you the kind-hearted one, Stilinski,” Jackson teased her smiling.

 

* * *

 

They were laughing about the movie they were watching when Stiles shot up from her spot between the two where they were laying on her bed. They looked at her, each with an eyebrow raised.

 

“They’re here,” She said, getting out of the bed and heading down the stairs with Jackson and Danny close behind.

 

“Hey Peter,” She smiled at her alpha as she opened the door. “Hey, Der. Come on in,” She stepped out of the way for them to enter.

 

“Hello Stiles,” Peter smiled at her walking into the kitchen.

 

“Hey Stiles,” Derek followed his uncle and Stiles gestured for Jackson and Danny to do the same.

 

“I explained a little bit already, but I figured I should leave the majority of it to you,” She said as she closed the front door.

 

“I see,” He turned to the teen boys and gave them a smile. “Hello, I’m Peter, Stiles’ Alpha,” He introduced. “This is my nephew Derek,” Derek gave a nod of his head.

 

“Hi, I’m Danny and this is Jackson,” He pointed to the blond beside him, before smirking some. “Nice to know your real name Derek,” He snickered and Derek huffed glaring half-heartedly at Stiles, who only laughed at the beta’s distress. Peter ignored them.

 

“Now, to business,” Peter said as he began explaining.

 

“Taking the bite isn’t without risk, but since you’re young and you know what you’re in for it’s more likely to take,”

 

“I asked you guys because my magic can tell me if it thinks you’ll survive,” Stiles told them when she heard the spikes in their heart rates.

 

“You’ll be stronger, faster, and you’ll have heightened hearing and smell. Your taste buds might change too, but I wouldn’t know since I was born,” Derek added.

 

* * *

 

“I want the bite,” They both said after a while of silence.

 

“You’re sure? There’s no going back after this, you understand all that the bite entails?” Peter asked them one last time.

 

“There’s no rush, you don’t have to answer now,” Derek added.

 

“We’re sure, besides it’ll be easier to get back at McCall this way,” Jackson said with a smirk.

 

“He thinks I’m a wolf right now, the plan is to keep it that way until I can talk with everyone else too,” She said emphasizing that Scott and his ‘pack’ can’t know that she’s a fox yet. “And he’s gonna be on all our asses once he smells us on you,”

 

“We can handle McCall, Stiles,” Danny assured her.

 

“Okay, Peter you may,” She said finally.

 

“Text your parents and tell them you’ll be here for the night, you’ll be out for a while,” Peter told them giving them a chance to do so while Stiles magicked some sleeping bags in the living room.

 

“Are you guys staying the night too?” She asked the older men.

 

Derek only nodded as he helped his uncle carry the two into the living room.

 

“Are we staying up all night?”

 

“Probably,”

 

“I’ll make dinner in a little while, and a little extra because I’m sure those two will be hungry when they wake up,”

 

“That’d be lovely, thank you Stiles,” Derek’s uncle told her taking a seat on the couch.

 

“So, you wanna watch Teen Wolf?” she asked grinning.

 

“Teen Wolf?” Derek asked with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah. With Michael J. Fox?”

 

“You just wanna watch it because you have the same name as one of the characters.” Derek teased.

 

“No, that’s just a coincidence. I just like that movie. Besides, it would be Scott too if the main character’s name wasn’t Howard.” She laughed and the movie popped on.

 

Stiles watched for a while then yawned.

 

“Tired already?” Peter asked.

 

“I did my full shift today, and I’ve been using magic all day,” She mumbled, nuzzling the back of her chair.

 

“Sleep Stiles, I’ll make dinner,” Derek said. “I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”

 

“Mmm ‘kay, D’rek…”

 

Derek chuckled at her, noticing how peaceful she was in the presence of her pack. She’d never been this calm around Scott, he noted.

 

* * *

 

“--iles. ‘Tiles. Stiles!”

 

Stiles’s eyes opened. “Mm?” She muttered rubbing her eyes, her magic makeup not moving under her fingers.

 

“Food’s ready,” Derek’s voice told her. “Peter’s at the table already.”

 

“Okay,” She said as she stood, stumbling over her feet. Derek steadied her as she woke herself up. “Thanks.”

 

He smiled down at her. “Your welcome,”

 

“Are Jackson and Danny still okay?” She asked, taking her seat next to Peter, across from Derek.

 

“They’re fine, there’s been no complications. The bite took just fine,” Peter assured.

 

Derek nodded, setting a plate of homemade baked macaroni and cheese in front of her. “We’re just waiting for them to wake up, now.”

 

Stiles nodded and took a bite, moaning at the taste. “So good,” She sighed. “Derek, you’re cooking for me for the rest of your life,” She said before taking another bite, and the two wolves chuckled.

 

“Whatever you say, Stiles,” Derek said, taking a bite of his own, nearly choking on it in laughter when he saw the girl pout.

 

“I smell food,” She heard Danny mumble in the living room.

 

He stretched, and yawned following the scent of the food into the dining room.

 

“Hey, welcome back,” Stiles smiled at him.

 

“Hey,” He said as he eyed her plate of mac and cheese.

 

“There’s more in the kitchen,” Peter said chuckling at the fresh beta.

 

Danny nodded. “Thanks,” He said making his way to the kitchen filling a plate. “I feel like I could eat a horse,”

 

“That’s normal, you burn more calories as a wolf, so you’d naturally need more food,” Peter explained as Danny took the seat next to Stiles.

 

“That and you were just bitten and haven’t eaten anything since noon,” Stiles added, getting up to get more.

 

When she came back Jackson was in her seat, rubbing his eyes. She’d give him a break _this_ time, but next time she’d fight for her seat.

 

“There’s homemade mac & cheese in the kitchen she told him, now sitting next to Derek and across from Danny. Jackson nodded and got up getting his own plate.

 

“How are you guys feeling?” Derek asked the two.

 

“Like smelling everything is going to take a while to get used to,” Jackson said and Danny nodded, taking another large bite of the pasta.

 

“And the hearing,”

 

“I’m surprised you guys are up already, normally you’re out for more than just three hours,” Derek told them.

 

“Shit!” Stiles said suddenly as she turned her head to the man next to her. “You put some away for my dad, right?”

 

Derek nodded. “Yeah,”

 

She sighed in relief. “Good, I don’t want him eating any fast food or any of the desert I have in the cabinet,” She said and watched the two new wolves perk up a bit.

 

“Desert?” Peter leered scenting the air, and Stiles laughed.

 

“I hid them with magic so you wolfies wouldn’t find them,” She teased. “I made some cookies and brownies.”

 

“Homemade?” Derek asked.

 

“Is there any other way?” She said, nearly scandalized by the mere thought of her making cookies from a box.

 

“I’ll get them when you guys are done,” She nodded at the two teens. “Also, you guys have to be careful at school tomorrow, especially if you’re participating in lacrosse,”

 

They nodded at her, then the darker skinned boy looked at the alpha. “You said we have to find an anchor, something that’ll keep us grounded, right?” The three born weres nodded. “And it can be anything? An emotion, a person, an object?” He continued, receiving another round of nods. He paused and thought for a moment.

 

“I can give you something to focus on if you need it, a talisman if you will,” Derek told them, earning an odd look from Stiles. He pulled a bronze disk out of his pocket and held it out to them. Stiles raised her brows but he just gave her a ‘go-with-it’ look.

 

She just shook her head fondly with Peter, finishing her pasta and grabbing the cookies and brownies.

 

“Enjoy,” She said. “And remember we have school and lacrosse tomorrow, I’m gonna change,” She looked down at her clothes. She was no longer wearing her leather jacket or boots and she looked over the articles which were now by the door. “And thanks for taking my shoes and jacket off, Der!” She called from the stairs as she made her way to her room, not wanting to use any more magic for the night.

  
When she finished changing into her pajamas, Stiles couldn’t help but think how domestic they were. _‘I guess packs and families aren’t really that different, huh Mom?’_ She thought fondly before joining them again with a large grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on making the chapters longer, so from now on they're gonna be around 3-5k words each hopefully. If not, I tried.
> 
> But what'd you think?


End file.
